


Real Gorgeous

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Sherlock/Blake (Male OC) Ficverse [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comforting Sherlock, Depressed Sherlock, Domestic Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Canon Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone wants a supermodel.</p><p>After coming back from a morning art event, Sherlock is having doubts about the way he looks but Blake lets his husband know that beauty is from within and not always about looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

“That was _very_ depressing.” That was the first thing Sherlock thought when arrived back home from an morning event they were at. Blake had a great time with Sherlock. Sherlock did have a great time with Blake as well but secretly, he felt out of place and his self esteem was getting to him. Later that afternoon, Blake saw Sherlock standing in front of the mirror their room, looking at certain parts of his body then back up at the mirror. Sherlock sighed.

“You know, sweetheart, people usually do that naked.” Blake said. Sherlock looked up at his husband, who was standing at the door way.

“Blake, I am not in the mood for stuff like that.” Sherlock said back.

“Oh, I am sorry. I did not mean to make you feel bad or any thing. Plus, I was just pointing out that people usually are just in their underwear or naked when they do that. I was trying not to be sexual or anything like that, sweetie.” Blake said.

“I know and you didn't make me feel this way. I made myself feel this way.” Sherlock told him.

“How do you feel right now?” Blake asked.

“Want me to be honest?” Sherlock replied.

“Of course, I do.” Blake said. Sherlock looked at the ground. He was too nervous to look at his husband and say it.

“Ugly.” Sherlock said. Blake walked over to Sherlock and stood next to him and then bent down to look at his face.

“Do you truly believe that about yourself?” Blake asked. Sherlock looked at Blake.

“Yes, I really do.” Sherlock replied. Blake stood back up and Sherlock did the same, both facing each other.

“Honey, you are very gorgeous.” Blake said. Sherlock has not shaved in a few days and he went out in a hoodie, jeans and sneakers.

“...I look like a freaking potato right now.” Sherlock said, looking to the side of him for a quick second then looked back at his hubby.

“Oh no, you do not!” Blake said.

“Blake, I have stubble, my hair's a mess and my freckles are showing. I look like a homeless potato with curly hair.” Sherlock said. Blake put his hand on Sherlock's cheek.

“Dear, you are _not_ ugly at all. To be honest, I think you are sexy, regardless. Plus...your freckles are adorable.” Blake told him.

“But..but I am not like those people that were at the event.” Sherlock told him.

“Wait...is that why you are feeling this way?” Blake said. Sherlock began to tear up and nodded.

“Oh, honey, darling, you are not ugly. You are beautiful inside and out. To be honest...I thought you were the most gorgeous person there.” Blake told him.

“That one lady gave me a dirty look when you to her that I was your husband.” Sherlock said.

“Eh. Do not pay her any mind. She's just jealous that she can't have me. I know her from around town and she is _really_ ignorant. ..No one comes even close to you when it comes to brains and beauty. I know we went because it was an art show and I wanted to look at the art but, to be honest, I wanted to spend time with _you_.” Blake said. Sherlock sighed, still crying but more calm. Blake rubbed Sherlock's cheek.

“Sherlock, just remember that no matter what people say, you are beautiful. Not everyone can have a supermodel body and to be honest...I do not find supermodels hot at. Yes, you are very sexy to me but you are also real and have a real body type and that is one of the reasons I am very attracted to you. Not to mention that your smile is adorable and when you smile, it makes my heart melt. I love you for what is on the inside but you are gorgeous as well. To me, you are perfect.” Blake told him. Sherlock smiled and stopped crying.

“Thanks, honey. I feel better now. I just sometimes feel weird and stuff in certain places or situations. Even if I am with you and I am the same way when I am around John.” Sherlock said.

“You are welcome and I do understand where you are coming from sweetheart. You never have to feel that way around me though and John would feel the same thing when you are hanging out with him. I know it is not always easy to be you or even a human being but you do have people that will love you and we be here and there for you, no matter what. I love you, Sherlock. So much” Blake said.

“I love you so much, too, Blake.” Sherlock said. Blake and Sherlock kissed each other and then Blake mved his hand off of Sherlock's cheek and held his hand.

“Come on, lets go eat some lunch and maybe later tonight we can watch a movie or something?” Blake asked.

“Sure! That sounds lovely.” Sherlock replied.

“Any thing I do with you and together is always lovely, my dear.” Blake said, lifting up his hand and then kissing it. Sherlock giggled. Blake felt so much better that Sherlock felt better and was feeling happy again. The two of them left the room and went to the kitchen to eat lunch then spent the rest of the day, listening to music, dancing then order some takeout and watched “Only Lovers Left Alive” and some TV in the living room for the rest of the evening.

 

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
